YuYu Hakusho
by nashime-chan
Summary: This is my story and I RULES!!! :P (lots of cutie stuffs)-the chars. are very OCC... "Im not the nashime in the story, i just love the name, same with nadachi the same name diff. person...:P" dont forget to review. pls. support. and god know how i miss wr
1. YuYu Hakusho1

This is a story in continues of an anime entitled YuYu Hakusho:  
  
[pic]  
  
"Ohayoo minna-san!" Nashime said upon entering the dinning table. "Whoa! You are damn early today." Yusuke said smiling at her. "Thanks!" she said smirking. "Yusuke is right Nash, you are early today and take note it's our vacation," Nadachi said. "Im just in the mood to get up early... something wrong with that?" Nash asked "Now I am starting to worry..." Keiko said "Yeah me too, you are acting a little weird today... are you sick?" Yukina asked. "No! No! Im perfectly fine and alright!" she said smiling the people just look at her suspiciously. "Come on guys, you don't think Im up to something ne?" Nash said looking at them. "Im not sure about that..." Kurama said putting his chopstick down. "Kurama-kun, you are so bad..." Nashime said smiling evilly at him. Kurama snap his head up and stare at her with an odd expression. However, her evil smile vanished before Kurama could re-act. "Why don't we go on sparring Kurama-kun, Im not hungry anyway." She said dragging Kurama. The people just stared at Nashime as if she had gone mad. "She never did call Kurama with a -kun..." Nadachi said with a questioning expression. "And she never did skip breakfast..."Yukina said "What could be the matter?" Keiko said "Maybe she's going to have a tiring day ahead of her..." Genkai said sipping her tea. "You are right... better finish eating so that I could go sparring with her too." Nadachi said grinning. "What's up guys?" Kuwabarra said leaning in the door. "Kuwabarra? What the hell are you doing here?" Yusuke said "I am here to visit my dear Yukina..." walking towards her and grabbing her hand, then held it near his heart heat steaming in his ears. "Kami-sama! Kuwabarra your temperature is rising!" Yukina said alarmed "I am fine my Yuki-chan... just a glimpse of your lovely face makes my heart stop..." Kuwabarra said dreamingly Yukina smiled a him, while the others sweat drop. "Really? So can I bury you now?" Hiei said appearing in the shoji door. "Hiei-kun, my dear brother!" Kuwabarra said leaping from his seat and trying to trap Hiei in a bear hug, thanks to his incredible speed, he is able to avoid Kuwabarra's attempts. "Don't even try! Or I'll kill you my self." Hiei said threatening him with a glare. "Maa...maa... calm down nii-chan..." Yukina said "Hn?!" Hiei looked at her with disapproving expression, Yukina just smiled at him. Hiei sat down and started to eat his food hen he notice that Kurama's foods isn't empty and Nashime's food wasn't even touched, he looked at Nadachi and asked. "Where is Kurama?" Nadachi looked at her and smile "At the training room" "Why? Isn't it too early for his morning routine?" "Umm......" Nadachi sweat dropped "And it is weird that the busu isn't around here at breakfast?" Hiei said Nadachi and the others sweat dropped again. "Nani? Did I say something wrong?" "You can say that again..." Yusuke said "Say what?" Hiei said confused "You are asking where Nashime is." Kuwabarra said with mouth hanging open "What could be the matter?" Hiei asked "Ano... nothing just a little surprising of you to ask about Nashime's welfare." Keiko said. "..." "Yeah." Everyone nod Genkai left the room murmuring something about denial. "..." "..." "..." "..." "..." "..." "Im finished" Hiei said standing and walking away from them. "Where are you going Hiei?" Nadachi said behind him. "Going to practice." "I see..."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
When they reach the training room, they heard panting and crying attacks. "Who is sparring with Kurama?" Hiei asked "Ano, it's..." Nadachi said but Hiei opened the shoji door he stops dead in his tracks on what he saw. *** Nashime and Kurama are sparring together????????????**** "I tried to warn you but you are so fast eh..." Nadachi said shrugging her shoulders. Genkai was there watching them with an amused glint in her eyes, Hiei decided to watch them too he sat beside Nadachi who is grinning madly seeing Kurama block Nashime's attacks with faulted face. Hiei noticed that Nashime's speed is incredible and that is the only time he saw her do that kata. In addition, he smiled seeing Kurama the calmest person in the world frown and scrawl in annoyance at the same time because of tiredness. "Give it up... Kurama or be defeated..." Nashime said panting as they stop for a while to breathe air "You wish!" Kurama said sweating hard and panting heavily. Nashime smiled at disappeared in the thin air and with just a blink of the eye Kurama is pinned in the floor with her shinai in his throat. "Got yah!" she said grinning. Kurama groan in defeat "Okay, get off." Kurama said Nashime smiled and let him go. Kurama sat up panting for more air. "That was great! Arigatoo Kurama!" Nashime said throwing Kurama a towel, Kurama caught it easily. "You are welcome, god you are good!" "Nah! Not really just in the mood" "Liar!" Nadachi said hugging her friend "Hey!" Nashime smiled at her. "Wanna have another sparring?" Nadachi said "Sure... with a shinai or kenpo?" "My favorite, Kenpo..." she said positioning her self. "You say so..." Hiei walk towards Kurama "I can't believe busu defeated you just like that." "Just like that?!" Kurama stand up and glare at Hiei "Aa.just like that." "Mou! You are not the one who fought her; you don't know what you're talking about." "Sure but I am willing to give it a try..." "You can say that again." Kurama said and walk out of the training room Hiei followed him. "So you really did have a difficulty with her." "Yeah, she is like a wind." "Hmmm... maybe one of these days I would try and get her to spar with me. Let see if she can defeat me..." "Hah!" Kurama said smiling. Then they heard a ringing bell in the front door. "Letter..." Yukina said walking past them.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
After a few minutes they heard a scream, Kuwabarra fell from the balance beam and he nearly knocked of Yusuke. Kurama on the other hand spill the contents of his potion, while Hiei miss his target. Genkai stand abruptly.  
  
"Who's that?!" Kuwabarra said standing up. "She surely screams like hell." Yusuke commented. "Let us find out." Kurama suggested Hiei just nodded. They entered the living room and saw Nashime lying in the floor with a flushed face. They saw Genkai kneel in front of her and check her pulse. "She just fainted." "What happened?" Kurama asked "I don't know she is just quietly reading her letter then she just stand up and scream the hell out of every one." Nadachi explained "What letter?" Kuwabarra asked "This one I think." Yusuke said and picked it up. "Maybe we should read it." Kuwabarra said "NO!" Nadachi garb the letter "Why?" Yusuke and Kuwabarra "It's her letter not ours." Nadachi explained. "Then how can we find out what is wrong?" Kuwabarra reason out. "Let us wait for her to tell us what the problem is." Nadachi said "Nadachi is right, it is her private property." Kurama said getting the letter from Yusuke. "Alright." Yusuke said. "Bring her to their room." Genkai said Kurama kneeled and carried Nashime. Nadachi followed behind him. "Where is she staying?" he asked Nadachi "With Yukina-chan" "Ok" Kurama said with a smile As they reach the room: "Ano, Nadachi could you open the shoji door?" "Sure" Nadachi said smiling Then Kurama put her on her futon, while Nadachi covered her with a blanket and tucked it behind her. "That will do, you may go now Kurama I'll stay here for a while." "Okay" "Ano, Kurama can you hand me the letter?" "Oh! I forgot, here." Kurama handed her the letter. After Kurama had gone, Nadachi stared at the letter for a long time. Nashime started to gain consciousness. "Hmmnnn............" she moan "Are you alright Nashime?" Nadachi asked "Where am I?" Nashime asked "In your room, daijoubu?" Nadachi asked "Hai." Nashime started to stand up when she saw the letter clutched in Nadachi's hands. She grabs the letter and stared at it for a long time. "You don't have to worry no body including me read your letter." Nadachi explained seeing the sadness in her friends' eyes. "Arigatoo." She answered weakly. "Do you mind if I ask you what it says? If you do not want to tell me, it is all right. Really, it is all right. "Gomen Nasai for making everyone worried, its nothing, really." Nashime said smiling weakly at her friend. "If you say so." Nadachi said nodding Nashime started to stand up when Nadachi grabbed her hand and push her back to her futon. "Nashime no Baka! You are not supposed to stand now. You are advised to rest." Nadachi insist. "But I am fine Nadachi, I..." she was about to argue but the shoji door flung open and revealed a worried Yukina. "Daijoubu?" Yukina asked kneeling besides her holding a tray of foods. "Daijoubu!" Nashime said smiling at her. "I am worried when you screamed like that Shime-chan, then you collapsed we don't know what to do with you." Yukina said with caring eyes, while Nadachi nodded in agreement. "Gomen Nasai." Nashime said "But you are alright now; there is nothing to worry about. Ne?" "Hai!" "Here, better fill you stomach now, I cooked them especially for you." "Arigatoo" Nashime said Nadachi watched them with a worried expression, she knew Nashime too well and she is definitely keeping something from her. She noticed the letter beside Nashime's futon unnoticed, she noticed that the letter came from Kyoto. 'Maybe, something happened there.' She thought "Yokatta! That was really a good meal, Arigatoo Yuki-chan!" Nashime said "Dou Itashimashite" Yukina said and started to fix everything "Mata ne!" Yukina said as she leaves the room "Arigatoo! Mata ne!" Nashime said as she lied back to her futon. "I should be going so you could rest now." Nadachi said as she stand and walk towards the shoji door, when Nashime called her. "Nadachi-chan." "Hmmm?" Nadachi turn her head to look at her she saw sad eyes. "Gomen Nasai" she said and turns her head to avoid Nadachi's gaze. "It's alright" then she open the shoji door and step out of it, the walks towards the living room where everyone is waiting. As she reaches the living: "So?" Yusuke asked "Nothing, she said nothing." "I wonder why did she is acting like that." Kuwabarra said "The letter is from her hometown, in Kyoto." Nadachi informed them. "Do you think something happened there?" Kurama asked "I do not know." Nadachi answered. "Maybe we should all take a rest. And let us just wait when she will be ready to tell us what problem she has." Genkai said. "AA" they all said and rest.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
In the middle of the night: "Do you think you could escape me for long Messiah?" a cold piercing voice said, Nashime woke up sweating and panting heavily. "Iie! Iie!" Nashime whispered, she was about to stand and get a glass of water when she clutched a paper at her side she looked at it and her eyes widen in pure horror.*the letter* the message in the letter kept running through her mind.  
  
***Hime-chan, You must be careful with yourself, I received news that Alcyone escaped from the Makai prison and is hunting you and mamoru. I do not want problems to arise with out me knowing anything. You must not take these things lightly you know how dangerous Alcyone is. I know I do not have to remind it to you. Onegai inform me if anything happens, you are still in my care and I am responsible for your welfare. Be safe hime-chan... Losing you would break your onii-chan's heart and so do with mine. Hokage omnitsu is here to protect you and mamoru. Hime-chan... Onegai take care.  
  
Mikagame Tokiya.  
  
"Now what do I do?" Nashime said as she crumples the letter. She decided to go outside to breathe some fresh air, when she notices the time. [4:00] "Whew! It is only 4 in the morning." She walked towards the kitchen. Upon arriving at the kitchen she immediately get a glass of water and drink it. Until she heard soft noises outside the kitchen door, she walks towards it and her eyes widen in surprise at the sight. There he was her buddy, her pet. "Tiger?!" she whispered the dog-like animal turn and run to her. "Kami-sama! Tiger it is you!" tears are flowing freely in her eyes. The dog-like animal licked her face as if longing for her. "Yeah, I missed you too... but what the hell are you doing here? Have you traveled from Kyoto to here just to see me?" she said hugging her furry wolf/dog-like animal. Tiger just encircled his tail around his master as if saying that he will be there to protect her. "Sesshou-kun sent you ne?" she asked patting tiger's head. The dog tagged her pajamas, and led her to her room. She just followed him and smiled at her pet's stubbornness. As she went back to her futon tiger settled himself in front of her, protecting her with his powerful shield. "No need for that ty... we are safe here" Nashime said running her hands to his furry body, but the dog just ignore her and take rest. He is not going to take these things for granted. 'Just what his Sesshoumarou-sama and Tokiya-sama said' Tiger was no ordinary dog, he is the messiah's personal guardian along with his twin brother Stone Tiger. Tiger controls the power of thunder and lightning, while Stone tiger controls the water and ice. They are presents from Sesshou-kun one of her generals. She remembered the letter. "Onii-chan..." she murmured when tiger's head stone glowed. "Nani?" "Konbanwa! Hime-chan!" a voice said. "Nii-chan!" Nashime said, surprised. "So tiger made it..." he said. "Yeah! How come I can talk to you when you are in England?" Nashime asked. "Stone tiger remember?" "Oh! I forgot! Good!" "You can sleep now imotou-chan, I want you to... Oyasumi! "Oyasumi" After a while, she fell as sleep.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
In the morning: Everyone observed Nashime's quietness. "Shime-chan, can you accompany me to the market?" Yukina asked with a smile. "Gomen ne. I'm not in the mood to go marketing." "It's alright." "I'll go with you Yuki-chan." Kuwabarra said. "Never mind him, Yuki-chan. Keiko will go with you right?" Hiei said glaring at Kuwabarra. "Sure." Keiko said with a smile. "Let's go." "Hai." Yukina said and bid everyone goodbye. "Be back after an hour." Hiei reminded her. "Hai onii-chan!" they left. "What's wrong with you busu?" Hiei said sitting beside Nashime. "I am not a busu." Nashime said standing up and walk towards the training room. "Sure you are.," he said Nashime just glared at him. "Not now midget I'm not in the mood." "Hah! Are you hibernating or something?" Hiei said "Shut up, I need to train. See yah little one." Nashime said with a smirk. "I'll get you for that. BUSU." Hiei said. "What ever." Nashime said. A dog approaches her. "Hi there Tiger! Wanna go train with me?" Nashime said bending down to pat the dogs head. The dog wags his tail. "Let's go." Nashime said as she walks towards the training room. 'Good thing Tiger can change his appearance to a very cute dog.' Smiles. Hiei watch Nashime with amused eyes. 'She's good with dogs, though there is something about that dog' "Hey Busu!" Hiei yelled. Nashime stopped walking veins popping in her head. "I'm warning you Hiei! If you value your life don't mess with me!" She said with out even looking at him. Her hands clenched at her side. "I just want to ask if you want to go sparring with me today, You look like in the mood for one" Hiei ans. Shrugging his shoulders. "You sure about that?" Nashime said calmly but can't help herself, she smiled evilly. "Yeah.Wanna give a try?" Hiei said. "Sure." Nashime said as she face Hiei, her evil smile gone replaced with an unreadable smile but cute one. "Let's go." Hiei said as he walk towards the training room, passing ahead of Nashime. "Gomen ne tiger, I have to teach midget his lesson." She smiled at the dog. Nashime entered the training room to find Hiei so engrossed with his warm up 'I think he is serious in sparring with me. This is great.' "You better start warming up busu. I don't want my sparring partner to collapse that easily," Hiei said with a smirk. "Say that for yourself midget." I retorted as I start my warm up exercise. "Hn" They did not notice that Kurama and the others are approaching the training room.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Outside: "I wonder why Nashime is acting weird on us." Kuwabarra said "She has a problem to deal with." Kurama answered him "But why won't she let us help her." Yusuke said "There are some things just yourself can handle." Nadachi said with a sigh. "But you wish you could do something for her right?" Kurama said "Of course, she is my friend and I know how hard for her to deal with this alone. You know very well that she is not the loner type of person." Nadachi explained. "I guess we're thinking the same." Kurama said  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Inside: Nashime was in her fighting stance. Hiei position himself then ready. They bow gracefully to each other as a sign of respect for each other. "Ready to be defeated?" Hiei asked "Hn." Nashime answered. "You better be ready or there would be no fun here." Hiei commented. "Fuck off!" Nashime said annoyed. 'Just the way I like it.' Hiei thought as he dodges Nash's attacks 'You are going to regret messing up with Nashime Takamiya!' Nashime deadly thought said her eyes blazing in excitement. Then she vanish the look and turn to the battle mode. 'I won't be a Hokage omnitsu for nothing.' She thought with pride. As she enjoyed attacking, Hiei enjoyed dodging her attacks admiring how her annoyed expression changed to an unreadable one. 'This is going to be a nice sparring experience to me. Kami-sama she looks good in those yukata.' He shook his head to vanish the thought 'Where on the world did that came from' he asked himself. "Looks like you are in deep thought little one, can't find a way on how to counter my attack." Nashime said kicking him repeatedly which he gracefully avoid using his agility and speed. "Nah, I'm just thinking how good you look in those yukata, and how good you'll look with out it." Hiei With that, Nashime almost lost her balance as heat creep up her cheeks. "HENTAI!!!!" Nashime growled with flaming cheeks as she double her speed and attacks. Hiei smirked seeing how his sparring partner flared up with just an honest observation. 'Damn I can't concentrate with that gi parted.' He eyed her almost seen cleavage. 'Good thing she has a good view to offer' he thought and shook his head again. "You are distracting me!" He said as he counters her attack for the first time in about fifteen mins. Of dodging. "Nani?" Nashime didn't expect to hear that from him. However, she's more surprised when he was able to counter her attack with accuracy and speed. Now it's her turn to dodge and avoid his attacks. "YOU are SO damn BEAUTIFUL." Hiei whispered. Attacking her. Nashime's eyes widen she slip her footing but Hiei rounded his arms on her waist to support her. "Daijoubou?" He asked 'Did I voice it out loud' "A- -a" she ans. With a quivering voice. Hiei stop and let her go. Breathing her scent with him. "You even smell's good." He whispered as he reaches out to clear her eyesight by pushing some strands of hair away. "Hiei." Nashime's eyes were as big as saucers. "Gomen Nasai, can't help it. those Goddamn violet orbs were driving me crazy." Hiei said as he caresses her skin near her eyes. "What the hell are talking about?! For Kami-sama's sake snap out of it Hiei you are scaring me" she was taken aback by Hiei's sudden actions. However, Hiei have her captured with his arms and pulled her close. "Liar, you enchant me with those eyes" Hiei said pushing her close. "Yamete!" Nash said as she slaps him. Hiei dazed by her actions asked "What was that for?" "That was for being so pervert little one." Nashime said as she gains her composure. "I wasn't even lying." Hiei reason out. "Try next time midget. I'm in a Foul mood." Nashime said grabbing her towel. "Sorry." Hiei said bowing his head. "I quite understand you little one, I felt it too." Nashime said. "You felt what?" Hiei said confuse by her words. "You were enchanted by him." point out her dog. "A dog?" Hiei looked shocked. "Tiger is no ordinary dog, and he can read minds and voice it out with the help of his powdered something. I even don't know what it is." Nashime explained. "But. what I said is not lie." Hiei said "I know, you are just carried away by looking at my cleavage." she said smirking Hiei blushed, "I didn't mean to look" "Yeah, nice sparring with you." She said as she starting to walk. "Are you angry with me?" Hiei asked out of nowhere. "Does it matter?" Nashime asked Hiei nod. "No. I am not angry with you and I'm looking forward for more sparring sessions with you little one." Hiei nod. "But to tell you the truth I am a bit disappointed with you, I didn't know you will be easily charmed by that." Nashime said. "There won't be a next time for your dog, busu. do that again and I'll eat you alive." Hiei glared at Tiger who just snuggle to Nashime. The door opened. "Are we disturbing anything?" Yusuke asked with an evil smile. "No." Hiei said then walk ahead. "Did we miss something here?" Kuwabarra asked warily. "None." Nashime said and walks pass them. Nevertheless, she didn't miss the smile on both Nadachi and Kurama. "Don't start on me, it was just a sparring session. no more no less. lets go tiger." Nashime said glaring at the two who exchange knowing glances after she left. 'Good thing he snaps out of his reverie. I personally don't know how to handle him. He is so. hot and those red eyes were amazing.' she thought. 'I must be going soft on him. better be more careful next time.' "Don't you do that again tiger, he almost scared me to death." Nashime said scolding her dog. "Who scared you to death?" a calm, monotone but soft voice said behind her.  
  
'That voice.' she said her eyes widen in recognition, she turn around to be personally face to face with the man she wanted to see for a long time. "Tokiya- - - sama..." she choked out. "Konichiwa, hime-chan." He said those blue eyes gazing at her. "Tokiya-sama!" she exclaimed hugging the man "You've grown a little higher." He said hugging her. She just nods and snuggles closer to him. "I miss you so mush Tokiya-sama." "So do I hime-chan." He said. "Hey! How about my hug?" a genki voice said behind her. She turns around to see another man she misses a lot. "Duo-kun!" Nashime said and run hug him knocking both of them on the ground. "Hahahaha! You've gone heavier hime-chan!" he said as he hugs her. *BONK* "Ouch! What was that for?" Duo asked "I am NOT HEAVY!" she said as she gets off him. "Just kidding hime-chan." duo said rubbing his head. "Nice to see you two. are there no more surprises?" she said eyeing Tokiya "Maybe I can answer you inside." Tokiya said "Yeah! They are dying to see you hon." Duo said "They? You mean." Nashime didn't finish what she was going to say. She appeared at the living room with almost everyone. "How?" she looked at her shoulders to find Soujiro carrying her. "You are taking so long so I decided to carry you hime-chan," he said with a smile. "Oh! I miss that smile so much." Nashime said hugging him "How about us? Didn't you miss us too?" a voice said, and then there he was sitting with a teacup at hand. "Marron-kun!" Nashime leap at Sou-chan's arms to land on Marron. Hugging him. "Maa.maa. hime-chan, how about poor Ryha here and Yampto and Yukito and Sesshoumarou over there." Ryha narrated with a smile. "Yampto-kun! Yukito-kun! Sesshou-kun!" she hugs the three remaining guys and kiss Ryha on the cheeks. "There you go poor Ryha-kun!" she said and giggled "Hah!" Ryha smiled and mess her hair. "Now down to business." Tokiya's voice is serious. Nashime suddenly silent, her friends noticed it immediately. Hiei is eyeing her with concerned eyes, which she didn't notice, but her sort of 'family' did notice and they give Hiei a death glare, which he gratefully returns. "What can we do for Nashime?" Genkai said. "I wont lie, Nashime's life is in jeopardy." Tokiya said with a dead serious tone. Everyone's eyes widen, except her 'family'. "We are here to take her with us." Marron said in a serious tone. Nashime looked at them and they are not kidding about how serious this matter is. "How can we be sure that you are all capable of protecting her?" Yusuke said and Kuwabarra nod "I am Mikagame Tokiya, Hokage omnitsu okashira. Head army of dark palace" he said "I am Glace Marron, second in command." Marron said "I am Fujita Ryha, third in command." Ryha said. "Duo Maxwell, god of death." He said seriously. "*bows* Yukito, black-moon angel." Yukito said "I am Seta Soujiro known as Tenken" he is serious but smiles "Sesshoumarou, inu-youkai master of western kingdom" he said patting tiger. "Yampto, Seer of black-moon" he said. "Are we not capable of protecting our messiah?" Duo sound annoyed. "All of you are capable, but she's our friend and we want to help too." Nadachi said. "We understand." Ryha said looking at Nashime "However, these are our fight and if you don't want to die live it to us." Sesshoumarou said "We won't do such crap." Hiei answered meekly Everyone looked at him with a glare same with his friends however it looks more like a look of surprise. Nashime looked at him with disbelieving eyes. "You heard me. we wont leave her. not now not ever." He said looking at Nashime straight in the eye. "Ahou!" Sesshoumarou said "Hmp!" "That is final, I agree with Hiei." Kurama said with a smile. "Minna-san." Nashime said "Like what Hiei said, we won't leave you. you are our friend." Nadachi said with a thoughtful smile. "Arigatoo!" she smiled back, she stands up and walks to Hiei. "Arigatoo Hiei-kun." she hugged him. "Hn?!" Hiei's only reply at the glares given to him by her 'family' Yusuke and the others eyes were saucers big. 'Whoa! What did just happen?' Kuwabarra thought 'Did I miss something in the process?' Yusuke thought 'I don't get it. have I missed some happenings here?' Keiko thought 'Is that Onii-chan?' Yukina thought 'Just what the hell happened?' Suzie thought 'Did I miss something' Botan thought 'They look so kawaii' Nadachi thought smiling. 'Hiei. you've finally accepted it.' Kurama thought then smiled. "Cut the crap!!!" Duo said angrily. "Huh?" everyone stared at him. Nashime let go of Hiei. "Nani mo Duo-kun?" Nashime asked with a confused tone. Eight generals stood up. "They found us." Sesshou-kun said. The guys just nod. Tiger growled. "We are surrounded Tokiya-sama." Soujiro inform them. "What's happening Tokiya-sama?" Nashime asked "Stay here." Tokiya said as he headed towards the shoji door. "Chotto matte." Genkai said. "This is our territory, they stepped in the wrong property."Yusuke said stretching his arms "Let us, handle them." Kuwabarra said knocking his knuckles. "Bunch of stupid ass" Hiei said. "."Kurama said. "Be careful guys." Nadachi said "AA" they said and open the shoji door "Minna! Matte! Be careful!" Nashime said worried. Hiei being in the back wiped her tears with his fingers. "Don't worry. I'll protect you." he whispered. "Demo." Nashime said Hiei smiled at her. "I'll eliminate them. for you." Nashime stared at him. "Hiei." Then they are gone. Eight generals slowly fading. "We will wait for you hime-chan back at Kyoto." Marron said "Marron-kun!" Nashime said. Tokiya nod. "Tokiya-sama!" Nashime ran to hug him. He hugged her back. "I'll see you in Kyoto." he whispered in her "Hai." she said. "Bring them."Yampto said. Looking at everyone who smiled back "Honto?" Nashime asked letting Tokiya go. "Honto! We will be glad to have them as our guest." Ryha said looking at his comrades who just nod. "Arigatoo" Nashime said "You are most welcome hime-chan." Sesshou-kun said. "Ja ne!" Duo and Soujiro said. "See you soon." Yukito said and they are gone in the shadows. "Hai. arigatoo." Nashime whispered in the air. "Where did they go?" Botan asked "Back where they belong." Nadachi said "Daijoubou?" Yukina said Nashime nod.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
After almost half an hour.  
  
"Hah! Weaklings!" Kuwabarra said "Nice warm up." Yusuke said Kurama arrived without even a scratch "Daijoubou?" Keiko asked "Daijoubou." Yusuke answered. "Daijoubou Kurama?" Nadachi asked worried. "Aa.Arigatou." Kurama answered. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Nashime noticed Hiei was not around she went outside. And walk out to the forest. "You shouldn't wonder around in a place like this. alone.," a soft voice said behind her in the shadows. "Hiei." Nashime whispered. No answer. "Hiei." she repeated. "Hn" "Why won't you show up?" "Hn" "Hiei." "What do you want?" he finally said "Tell me. what's the reason of your sudden change?" "Hn" "I want to know! Hiei!" "Hn" "Onegai. Hiei." tears starts to form in her eyes. 'Damn, don't start on me!' "Onegai." "Does it matter?" "Yes. it does." "Kiss me." "Nani?!" "Don't make me repeat myself." "But how do I kiss someone who I can't see." "But you can feel." Nashime hid a smile and walk towards a Sakura tree, there a shadow sitting in one of its roots. "Enough hiding my black dragon prince." she murmured as she sat beside him. "Kiss me." "Why do you want me to kiss you?" "Don't know." "What if I don-" she was cut off by a pair of soft lips. It felt right. She answered to his kiss with as much passion. Warm arms encircling her body. "Hiei." she whispers as they parted she lean her head in his chest. "Hmm?" he said "Nothing." she snuggles closer. Hiei said nothing but tighter his hold. After a few mins. "We must go back they must be worried." Nashime murmured "No" "Demo." "I want us to stay here." "If you say so." "Nashime." "Hmmm?" "There is something I've wanted to tell you." "What is it?" "Aishiteru." No response. "Ano." "Mou Aishiteru." Nashime said then kiss him in the cheek. "Good." "Huh?" "I don't have any intension of giving you up." "Nan dai?" "Nothing." he hugged her closer. Then slowly she fell asleep. 'Kami! I hope I'm not dreaming' Nashime prayed 'I do hope we will stay like this forever' "I will protect you. koishii" he murmured in her hair "Hmmm" - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 


	2. YuYu Hakusho2

After two days: everyone at Genkai's shrine was getting ready for his or her up coming trip the next day.  
  
"Genkai-sensei, why don't you come with us?" Nashime asked. "I wish I could but some things are needed attention here in Kyoto and besides who will guard Tokyo when you are gone." "Demo." "You better spend the days of your vacation if you could call this a vacation.with fun." "Arigatoo, Genkai-sensei" "Dou itashimashite." "I'll be packing my things now. Mata ne!" Genkai just nod. 'Be more careful young one.your enemies are just waiting for the right moment to strike'  
  
============================================================================ ======  
  
After three hours of preparations:  
  
"Damn you Hiei! Give that back to me!!!!" Nashime yelled "No way!" Hiei said grinning madly. "You WILL regret messing up with me this time LITTLE ONE!" she growl as she ran after him. "Catch me IF you CAN! Pixie!" he said widening his grin "YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS! And don't YOU ever call ME PIXIE!" she said chasing him. "HAHAHAHA! Catch me if you can." Hiei said in singsong. "Hand it back to me Hiei or else." she said as she stomp her right foot. 'I haven't used Sou-chan's Shukuchi technique for a long time' Nashime thought. "OR ELSE what?" Hiei said. "Hmp!" Nashime said "YOU going to chase me for this embarrassing picture of yours or I'll show it to everyone." Hiei said grinning Nashime tap her toes three times and in just a blink of the eye, she is standing behind Hiei smiling. "YOU mean THIS picture," Nashime said waving the picture at Hiei 'How did she do that?' Hiei thought with a shocked expression. "HAHAHAHAHA! Look at your FACE your EXPRESSION is PRICELESS! HAHAHAHAHA!" Nashime said while laughing so hard. Hiei composed himself. "Hah! Laugh as hard as you want. But nothing can change the fact that you are crazy for me." Hiei said with pride. Nashime stop laughing and stare at him with wide eyes. "HOW DARE YOU!" she barked her eyes turning black in embarrassment and anger. "Come on ADMIT it! PIXIE!" Hiei said giving more emphasis on the 'pixie' term. "AHOU!" Nashime yelled and storm out of the hall. Hiei on the other side smirked. "QUITS!" he yelled back. Nashime sweat dropped "WHAT do YOU mean?" Nashime asked "You TEASED me a while a go. then IT'S my TURN to TEASE you." Hiei said still smiling. 'One last string and the pleasure is all mine.' he thought. 'Damn YOU midget! How dare YOU! YOU will LEARN the meaning of MY WRATH!" Nashime thought angrily her face turning red in anger. "What's the matter PIXIE? Can't accept the fact that you can't win against me." Hiei said "Y- -YO- - -YOU!" Nashime is REALLY red this time. 'You will PAY for this MIDGET!' she thought angrily. "Or just can't accept that "I" drive you mad." Hiei said again. 'Just the way I like it to be' he thought as Nashime stalk closer to him. "YOU are so absurd," she said giving him a death glare. "Im not ABSURD, in fact I'm too reasonable.," Nashime was about to slap him when he blocked it. "Got yah! Pixie!" he said smiling. "WHAT!?" Nashime exclaimed "Kawaii. oh no! Kirei." he whispered. "Huh?" Nashime stop dead. "Just what did you say?" "Kirei." "Nani?" she asked again. 'Is he referring to me?' As if, he read her mind. "Yes, you. beautiful." Hiei said his grip tighten and draw her close. "Hiei." her eyes were big. Hiei let out a soft laugh. "You must get used to it.pixie. you'll be hearing those words over and over again." he leaned closer. Nashime felt a shiver pass her spine. "Yamete. Hiei. not here. somebody." before she finished soft warm lips captured her parted ones. After a couple of mins. Hiei let go. "I don't even care." Hiei said before devouring her lips once again. This time he deepens the kiss, allowing his tongue to battle with hers. Nashime felt like jelly, her knees are shaking violently. Hiei noticed it and wrapped his arms tighter around her figure. He lean some more until they were against the cold wall. One hand holding his precious princess, other in the wall to maintain their balance.  
  
============================================================================ ======  
  
That time Yusuke is passing by, the two being so engrossed in their intimate kiss didn't felt his presence. Yusuke being Yusuke stop dead in his tracks. His eyes nearly popped out of its sockets witnessing two of the unlikely persons he know engrossed in a kiss, not only just a kiss but a very intimate kind of kiss. 'Did something happen that I don't know?' he thought. "Ahem!" he fakes a cough but no avail they ignored him, so that angered him. "GET A ROOM YOU TWO!" he yelled. The two jumped apart. Face flushed. "Hn." "Yusuke!" Nashime said with pure horror displayed in her face. "Yeah! It's me! Just ordinary Yusuke.. Passing by! You two better do that in a room or do it in a proper time. Now if you'll excuse me." he said before smirking seeing Nashime blush and look down while, Hiei having the slightest tinged of red in is cheeks as he looked away placing his hand behind his head. "." "." Yusuke waved at them. "Feh! I think I should get used to it. don't worry sooner I'll be." "." Hiei looked confused but take note he really did blush a while ago. "." Nashime's blush deepens. After a few mins. Of PURE silence. "You shouldn't have done that on the first place." Nashime said as she raised her head and start to walk Hiei gab her wrist. "Matte! Gomen Nasai. just carried away." Hiei whispered. "Aa. its fine. I am just embarrassed." she said blushing. "Are you embarrassed of me?" he asked in a soft voice. "NO! Definitely NO!" she said staring at him. "Just. I'm not yet used in. you being. like this." she confessed. Hiei nod and pull her closer. "Maybe I should do it often so you could get used to it easily." He said in a husky voice. "I think so too." she giggle and push him. "I still need to pack my things." she said. "Alright. see you in dinner." Hiei said kissing her fore head. "Hai Anata. see you." she said and started to walk to be capture by Hiei once again. "Say that again." he said "Huh?" "Say that again, what you said a while ago." Nashime smile and whispers in his ears. "A-N-A-T-A" "I like that. Koishii." then walk away. Nashime sigh in relief and walk back to her room, picture in hand. 'Tokiya-sama will kill me if he knows about this. hah! I don't care. I'm happy anyway and they'll be happy with that.'  
  
============================================================================ ======  
  
At dinner: "Im so excited in our trip!" Botan said as she eat greedily her food. "Me too."Suzie said with a smile. "I bet, Nashime and Hiei is the most excited in this trip" Yusuke said then smirk Everyone looked at him with a wary look. Nashime's eyes widen. Hiei broke his chopstick. Then everyone looked at the two. "What do you mean Yusuke?" Kuwabarra asked looking confused as ever. "Hehehehe." Yusuke laugh maniacally "Why Nashime and Hiei in the first place.?" Keiko asked. Everyone nod. "Ask them." Yusuke said grinning madly. Hiei gave him a death glare. "What's going on?" Yukina asked. Nadachi sensed Nashime's discomfort. "Maybe we should discuss this after dinner" Nadachi suggested. "Yeah. the food is getting cold." Kurama said, earning a thoughtful look from Hiei and a mouthed thank you from Nashime. Kurama looked at Nadachi and they both smile. Their hands entwined. 'At last' they both thought. The rest of the dinner came into bliss. Genkai excused herself saying she has other things to attend. With that, Nashime and Hiei sigh in relief. Yukina noticed it. 'Something is going on and it includes both of them. I hope what I'm thinking is right' she thought with a smile.  
  
============================================================================ ======  
  
After fixing everything: [Here comes the hard part] :-P  
  
"Now the two of you. Talk" Kuwabarra said turning to the two. Everyone nod. Yusuke grinned madly. Nadachi and Kurama smiled. [Being an official couple like Yusuke and Keiko, they don't need to hide their affection with each other] Nadachi (head on Kurama's shoulder blade while Kurama's hand is around her petite body.) smiled at them then nod. [MORAL SUPPORT! Arigatoo Nadachi-chan!] "Ano. ano." Nashime started to stutter. When she felt Hiei's hand above her. Giving her courage. At the same time giving him one. This aroused suspicion to everyone. "Let me." Hiei said. Nashime nod. "Nashime and I are." "ARE?" everyone yelled except Nadachi and Kurama, whose smile widen. "We are in love..." Hiei said then sigh then close his eyes. 'At last.now of their re-action.' Nashime's eyes were close. 'Now what.' she waited for teasing/ hooting to come but none came. She gathered her courage and opened her eyes. Hiei at the same time choose to open his eyes. Just to see everyone's re-action: ***PURE SHOCK*** (mouth hanging open-Kuwabarra-, eyes wide-Yukina, Keiko, Suzie and Botan, Yusuke smiled thoughtfully)  
  
============================================================================ ====== ============================================================================ ====== ============================================================================ ======  
  
Nadachi is the first to speak. "Congratulations!" she stand up and walk towards Nashime to hug her. "Arigatoo" Nashime whisper at her. Kurama shake Hiei's hand. "It' about time. Congrats!" he said and patted his shoulders. Yusuke came to him and slapped him hard. "You did it man!" Everyone snap out of their shock Yukina and the girls stood up and lunge at Nashime in a hug. "OH!!! Congratulations Shime-chan!" they said I chorus. Kuwabarra slowly walked to Hiei. He grab him and twisting his knuckles at Hiei's head. "YOU!" "OUCH!" then he smiled at him FOR the FIRST EVER TIME. Then they told everyone how it started. Everyone teasing them. *********Tomorrow will be a long day************  
  
============================================================================ ====== 


	3. YuYu Hakusho3

As the group, board the ship to Kyoto: everyone is in their respective rooms:  
  
ROOM ARRANGEMENT: Nadachi- Nashime- Yukina Keiko-Botan- Suzie Kurama-Hiei Yusuke-Kuwabarra  
  
In Nadachi- Nashime- Yukina's room:  
  
Yukina: So how does it feel to have my brother as a boy friend? Nashime: (blush) Um. I guess he is fine. Nadachi: Just fine? Nashime: What do you want to hear anyway? Yukina: How sweet my brother is? Nashime: (smiled) Very sweet and caring. I guess that I have to get used to it. Yukina: Why? Nashime: You know how arrogant he is to me. Nadachi: you know too. that, that was his only outlet. you know to be able to talk to you. what else do you expect in a shy type guy like Hiei. and beside you are rude o him too. (Smiles) Nashime: That is because he is rude to me too. but that was a long time ago. he is different now. Nadachi: Do yo mind if I asked you a personal question? Yukina: I'll ask too. Nashime: Sure.Shoot. Nadachi: Is Hiei a good kisser? Yukina: (laugh at Nashime's red face) Nashime: Nadachi! (Face is as red as a tomato) Nadachi: Well? Nashime: Ano. ano. well Hiei is a nice guy now and he is caring and he is thoughtful and he is protective, he is romantic, he talks sweet nothings and he is a very handsome guy you know. like a prince. hehehehe. (Nashime starts babbling) Nadachi: Stop babbling Nash and answer my Question! Nashime: (Sweat dropped) Didn't I answered your question? Nadachi: You didn't! Right Yukina? Yukina: Yeah. all you said is my onii-chan's characters, you didn't answer Nadachi's question. Nashime: What was your question anyway? Nadachi: Is Hiei a good kisser? Nashime: (Blush) Well. umm. well. ummm.. Nadachi and Yukina: What?! Nashime: Yes! He is a good kisser! OH NO! Not GOOD but GODDAMN IT! HE IS a TERRIFIC KISSER! (she almost shouted) Nadachi and Yukina: (smiles) **KNOCK** **KNOCK** **KNOCK** Yukina: Matte! -she opens the door to find her brother- Hiei: HI Yuki-chan! Is.? Yukina: Nash! Somebody is looking for you! Nashime: Nani? For me? (Nashime walk towards the door- to see Hiei standing there-) Hiei: Hi! Nashime: Hiei. Yukina: (push Nashime outside) You can take her onii-chan! Just bring her back after ne? -giggle- Hiei: AA. Arigatoo Yuki-chan. Nashime: But how about my things. Yukina: We can manage! Ne Nadachi? Nadachi: HAI! Yukina: See! NOW GO! (close the door) Nashime: (sigh) Hiei: Let's look around koishii. (he said as he garb her hand) Nashime: Sure.  
  
After almost two continues hours of looking around the first class ship. They are at the back end of the ship. Where you could see the entire sea. POSITION: Hiei standing behind Nashime arms around her waist. Nashime standing in front of Hiei her hands with Hiei's near her waist. Hiei: Koishii? Nashime: Hai anata? Hiei: Do you love me? Nashime: What question is that huh? Hiei: Just answer me. Nashime: You'll think it's funny but YES, I do. Hiei: (pout) Then why would I think it's funny. Nashime: Wakaranai. Hiei: How many times do you want to hear me say "I LOVE YOU"? Nashime: You don't need to say it regularly. just make me feel you do. it's a lot better. Hiei: Sou ka. Nashime: Anata? Hiei: Hmmm? Nashime: Are you sure about this? Hiei: About what? Nashime: This. us. Hiei: YES! Are you? Nashime: Of course! Hiei: Then why are you worrying too much! Nashime: Can't help it. Hiei: Why? Nashime: Tokiya-sama and the others might. Hiei: They won't. Nashime: How sure are you? Hiei: 100% sure. Nashime: Honto? Hiei: Honto! SILENCE -They cont. to watch the view- -Somebody called them from behind- -the two turn around to see Kurama-  
  
Kurama: Lunch is ready! Nashime: Hai! let's go. Hiei: Aa. 


	4. YuYu Hakusho4

This chapter is dedicated to Nadachi and Kurama:  
  
After lunch, they decided to go picture taking out side the ship.  
  
Until sunset came, Nashime and Hiei disappeared suddenly. While they others chat and chat continuously. Kurama excused Nadachi from the group and stroll around the ship.  
  
They were sitting in a built in bench outside the ship, viewing the sea and the sky:  
  
"Kurama, what's wrong you seem to be so quiet?" "Im fine. Nadachi?" "Hmmm?" "Are you happy with me?" "Huh?" "Are you happy with me?" he asked again. Nadachi giggled. "Why? YES! I have never been happier in my entire life. All I want is to be with you." "Honto?" "Honto ni!" "Arigatoo." "You don't have o thank me BAKA!" and slap Kurama jokingly in the arm. "I feel like doing it." and hug Nadachi tightly. "Doushita Kurama? Tell me." "Iie, 


End file.
